Forever Frozen as a Teenager
by iMyrable
Summary: Vervolg van "Torture". Caryl en Seraphine gaan naar Forks, zodat Caryl -als mens in een rolstoel- weer kan leren lopen met hulp van Carlisle. Dit blijkt echter moeilijker dan verwacht, omdat Caryl een zeer sterke gift heeft. Jaloezie op komst? OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dit is het vervolg van "Torture". Waar het vorige verhaal vooral uit gedachtes et cetera bestond, zal dit echt een verhaal worden. Enjoy!**

**Met dank aan Samarium, mijn beta.**

Chapter One.

Pijn was alles wat ik voelde, en haar stem was alles wat ik hoorde. Met mijn rechterhand kneep ik in haar hand. Alleen de linkerkant van mijn lijf deed pijn, de kant die sowieso al zeer deed. Maar dit? Dit had ik niet verwacht, dat het zo erg kon zijn. Ik schreeuwde het opnieuw uit van pijn.

"Caryl, sorry, het spijt me zo. Ik heb je dit aangedaan, maar over een tijdje heb je geen pijn meer. Dat beloof ik. Alsjeblieft, Caryl, vergeef het me. Ik denk dat dit het beste voor je is. Morgen ben je onverwoestbaar".

Ik schreeuwde opnieuw, en opnieuw. Ik schreeuwde dat ze dat niet kon weten, dat ze dit zelf nooit doorgemaakt had. Ik verwachtte haar stem die zei dat dat inderdaad niet waar was. Maar die kwam niet.

Ze haalde een paar keer diep adem, heel rustig. Dat maakte me rustig. Toen sprak ze opnieuw.

"Caryl, ik heb niet hetzelfde meegemaakt als jij. Dat klopt. Maar de pijn die jij nu in je rechterbeen en rechterarm voelt, die heb ik ook gevoeld. Dezelfde."

Ik concentreerde me op mijn rechterarm en rechterbeen. Verrek, die deden ook pijn, maar dat was niet zo erg. Ik probeerde me steeds harder te concentreren op die lichaamsdelen, om de pijn in mijn linkerarm en linkerbeen uit te bannen. Ik probeerde te kijken waar ik me het best op kon concentreren, wat het minste pijn deed.

Toen ik bij mijn billen en onderrug was aangekomen, merkte ik dat ik niet lekker lag. Dat had ik kunnen weten, de eeuwige pijn in mijn bips ook. Bijna hetzelfde als die in mijn linkerarm en linkerbeen. Bang om te bewegen vroeg ik haar of ze me anders neer wilde leggen.

"Natuurlijk Caryl, alles wat helpt om de pijn iets draaglijker te maken."

Ik hoorde Seraphine zacht mompelen hoe ze mij het beste vast kon pakken. Blijkbaar had ze een optie gevonden, want ze liep naar mijn zijkant en strekte haar armen uit.

"AU!" gilde ik, en ik vervloekte de pijn.

Verschrikt liet ze me los. Ik hoorde een plof aan mijn rechterzijkant – sprong ze nou over me heen? Ik had haar niet zo sterk verwacht – en haar gezicht verscheen weer voor mijn ogen. Het leek alsof ze huilde, maar ik zag geen tranen.

Ik hoorde een zachte, bedroefde stem, en ik zag Seraphine trillen op haar benen. Ik strekte mijn hand weer uit naar haar hand, zodat ik er in kon knijpen, en ik hoorde haar stem.

"Caryl, sorry, sorry, sorry.. Het spijt me verschrikkelijk, ik had – ik had niet – ik had er niet aan gedacht dat – " Ik hoorde haar snikken, maar weer waren er geen tranen.

Ik zou haar graag willen vertellen dat het niet erg was, dat het wel meeviel, maar dat kon ik niet. Het was namelijk wel erg, en het viel niet mee. Daarbij durfde ik mijn mond niet te openen – ik was bang dat ik zou gaan gillen als ik mijn kiezen van elkaar haalde. Ik sloot mijn ogen en ik begon te tellen.

Eén. Twee. Drie. Hmm, dat schoot ook niet op. A. B. C. D. Dat ging beter. Maar wat als ik bij de Z was? Nou ja, dan zou ik altijd nog voor "AA AB AC" kunnen gaan, en daarna voor "AAA AAB AAC". Blij dat ik iets te doen had, begon ik het alfabet op te zeggen.

Tot mijn grote verbazing werd de pijn minder, stukken minder. Ik vroeg Seraphine of ze me een verhaal wilde vertellen. Ze keek verbaasd, maar knikte. Ze vroeg me wat voor een verhaal ik wilde horen.

Ik zei dat ik graag het verhaal van onze eerste ontmoeting opnieuw wilde horen. "Dan kan ik me nog eens heel diep schamen", fluisterde ik er onhoorbaar zacht achteraan. Vreemd, ze leek het toch te kunnen horen. Ik kon mezelf ook verstaan, dat had ik niet verwacht, maar misschien was het ook wel logisch. Ik was immers degene die sprak.

"Het was de eerste zaterdag van juni. Ik deelde samen met Paula en Doris, de leerlingbegeleiders van jullie klas, de papieren uit die je in moest vullen. Je weet wel, wat je dacht dat je favoriete vak zou gaan worden. Jij, Marie, Eva en Maartje zaten rechts voorin lokaal 4. Jij zat naast Marie, en je zei tegen haar dat pauze, vakantie en school je favoriete vakken zouden worden. Ook hield je hele verhalen over een papierversnipperaar, waar het papier prima in thuis zou horen. Ik had nog nooit zo'n asociaal kind gehoord, als ik eerlijk mag zijn."

"Ik was zenuwachtig," grinnikte ik. Ze grinnikte terug.

"Maar goed. Je kreeg blijkbaar niet de gewenste reactie, dus je zei het nog een keer, en nog een keer, hopend dat iemand uit de klas het zou horen en een reactie zou geven. Toen dacht ik nog dat je een aandachttrekker was. Gelukkig was het uur snel om. Paula, Doris en ik deelden nog wat papieren uit en we lieten jullie gaan.

"De teamleider, Dhr. Deurboot, zat in zijn kantoor. Ik ging naar het kantoor toe en ik heb het een en ander over jou vertelt – niet al te aardige dingen, als ik eerlijk mag zijn."

"Dat zei mijn moeder ook tegen mij, ja. Deurboot – sorry, meneer Deurboot – had haar verteld dat jij tegen hem had gezegd dat u echt niet wist wat jullie nu weer in huis hadden gehaald."

"Verwijt je het me?"

"Absoluut niet. Zeg nou zelf, ik was toch asociaal bezig?"

"Dat wil ik nou ook weer niet direct zeggen, maar ja – je hebt gelijk."

Ik grinnikte. "Dat dacht ik."

Het was even stil. Nu de pijn weg was, of in ieder geval, terug was naar het normale niveau, hoe ik het dagelijks ervoer, begonnen mijn andere menselijke gevoelens terug te komen.

"Seraphine?"

"Ja Caryl, wat is er?"

"Uhm.. nou, ja, eigenlijk – Ik moet naar de W.C."

"Heb je nog pijn?"

"Niet meer dan gewoonlijk, hoezo?"

Ik zag hoe er een bezorgde blik op haar gezicht verscheen. "Moet ik je dragen?"

"Ja graag, of liever – ondersteunen, dat is makkelijker." Ik hoopte dat ik niet te goed liet doorschemeren dat ik eigenlijk bang was dat ze mijn pijnlijke been weer aan zou raken.

Als ze het al in de gaten had, liet ze dat in ieder geval niet merken. "Natuurlijk."

Ik wist niet hoe ik het volgende onderwerp ter sprake moest brengen. Ik had namelijk geen idee hoe ik van de tafel moest komen, en ik had ook niet het idee dat hinkelen het beste idee was. En wat ik nog het meest niet wist – hoe kwam ik zittend op de W.C.-pot, en hoe kreeg ik mijn broek naar beneden? Ik besloot om hulp te vragen.

"Uhm, zou u me – hoe zeg ik dit .."

Ze scheen het te begrijpen, en ze glimlachte iets. "Je bedoelt: 'Help – hoe kom ik de tafel af', 'Help – hoe kom ik bij de W.C.' en 'Help – hoe krijg ik mezelf zittend op de W.C.-pot?'"

Ik had verwacht dat ik mijn wangen rood zou voelen kleuren, maar vreemd genoeg gebeurde dat niet. "Ja, dat was eigenlijk wat ik bedoelde."

"Ik help je wel," zei ze lief.

Maar op het moment dat ik iets wilde meebewegen om me te laten tillen, snakte ik naar adem van de pijn. Weer durfde ik mijn kiezen niet van elkaar te doen uit angst te gaan gillen, dus ik hoopte dat ze begreep dat ik wel even zou wachten.

"Gaat het?" vroeg ze bezorgd. "Is het misschien handiger als we even wachten?"

Ik wilde knikken of 'ja' zeggen, maar ik durfde het niet. In plaats daarvan snakte ik opnieuw naar adem.

"Ik word gek," dacht ik. "Ik word knettergek van de pijn, ik kan zo niet leven." Ik besloot weer te gaan tellen. Ik was inmiddels aanbelandt bij GYI. Het duurde erg lang voor ik me realiseerde dat na GYI GYJ kwam, en nog langer voordat ik me realiseerde dat er daarna GYK kwam, en geen GZI. Ik besloot ermee te stoppen, en me te concentreren op de ademhaling van haar.

8274 ademtochten later – hoewel ik er zeker van was dat ik er minstens tweehonderd had overgeslagen, maar dat ik er ook minstens tweehonderd dubbel had geteld – besefte ik dat de pijn weg was, en dat ik dus eindelijk naar de W.C. kon. Nog geen halve seconde later realiseerde ik me dat ik niet eens meer naar de W.C. hoefde. Ik voelde me vreemd leeg in mijn buik, net alsof ik iets miste. Daarnaast begreep ik er niets meer van – wat was er met me gebeurd? Nou ja, gelukkig was Seraphine nog aan mijn zijde, dus ik kon het vragen.

"Ik denk dat je me een verklaring schuldig bent," zei ik. Mijn stem was ineens veel hoger dan ik verwacht had.

"Dat klopt," zei ze. "Maar zijn er geen belangrijkere dingen waar je nu aan denkt?"

"Behalve dat vreemde, holle gevoel in mijn buik en het feit dat ik nu ineens alles zie, hoor, ruik en voel? Nee. Maar die dingen mag je me ook wel even uitleggen eigenlijk."

Ze keek verbaasd. "Oké, dan zal ik het uitleggen."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter One is aangepast, er zijn enkele fouten uitgehaald. De inhoud is nog steeds hetzelfde.**

**Met dank aan Samarium, mijn beta.**

Chapter Two.

"De denkende wereld bestaat niet alleen uit mensen, ben ik bang. Er zijn andere wezens. Men is ervan op de hoogte wat het zijn, en wat ze doen. Men is echter niet op de hoogte van iets anders – dat ze echt bestaan. De wezens waar ik het over heb, zijn weerwolven en vampiers."

Ik snakte naar adem. Weerwolven en vampiers? Dit moest een grapje zijn.

"Vampiers zijn in principe onsterfelijk. Dit is echter voorwaardelijk – vuur kan hen wel doden. Vampiers hebben geen hartslag en geen bloed. Ze hebben geen lichaamstemperatuur, en hun huid is ondoordringbaar. Vampiergif heelt alle menselijke verwondingen en ziektes."

Langzaam viel alles op zijn plaats. De pijnloosheid van nu was ineens te verklaren. "Dus ik ben nu een vampier – en mijn spierziekte is over – ik – ik kan – ik kan _lopen_?"

Seraphine keek bedroefd. "Nee, dat denk ik niet. Ho – laat me even uitpraten," zei ze toen ik haar in de rede wilde vallen. "Caryl, je moet je goed beseffen dat je al bijna drie jaar niet meer hebt gelopen. Je kan nu niet lopen, maar over een tijdje wel weer."

Dat klonk al stukken beter. Ik besloot te vragen wat er nog meer bijzonder was aan het vampirisme.

"Vampiers hebben een uitstekend gehoor, zicht en reukvermogen. Vampiers zijn erg sterk en snel. Omdat zij geen bloed in hun lijf hebben, zijn zij erg bleek. Ook zijn vampiers beeldschoon – dit komt omdat alle menselijke littekens verdwijnen tijdens de transformatie. De oogkleur van een nieuweling is felrood. De oogkleur van een volwassen vampier, dat is een vampier ouder dan een jaar, is afhankelijk van de dorst en van het dieet van de vampier.

"Je hoeft als vampier niet te ademen. Echter is ademhalen nuttig om alle geuren om je heen in je op te nemen. Ook maakt het voor jou als vampier niet uit of je op één been staat te balanceren of dat je in een luie stoel zit, het is even comfortabel. Om menselijk te lijken is het wel noodzakelijk dat je op tijd met je ogen knippert, je gewicht verplaatst, et cetera. Als je er niet bij nadenkt, ben je namelijk geneigd tot bewegingloosheid.

"Je wordt nooit moe als vampier, en je zult ook nooit slapen. Het is wel zo dat vampiers overdag over het algemeen niet buiten komen. Dit komt omdat vampierhuid het licht weerkaatst, waardoor glinster je in het zonlicht."

"Dus eigenlijk ben ik nu mooi en zal ik nooit lelijk worden, ik heb alle tijd van de wereld omdat ik niet slaap en ik kan gewoon buiten komen?" Dat klonk erg aantrekkelijk, moest ik toegeven.

"Dat klopt, maar niet helemaal. Je kunt wel nieuwe littekens krijgen als vampier, maar dit kan alleen als een andere vampier je bijt. En er zijn twee vampierwetten waar je je aan dient te houden. De eerste is dat je je ware aard niet mag laten zien aan een mens. De tweede is dat je geen onsterfelijke kinderen mag creëren."

"Onsterfelijke kinderen? Wat zijn dat?"

"Onsterfelijke kinderen zijn de mooiste en aantrekkelijkste kinderen die je je kunt voorstellen. Echter hebben zij geen controle over zichzelf, en dit leidt op een gegeven moment altijd tot ontdekking. Er is geen leeftijdsgrens wanneer iemand een onsterfelijk kind is en wanneer niet. Jij bent minderjarig, maar zeker geen onsterfelijk kind."

Ik begon het een beetje te begrijpen. "Maar wat voor straf staat er op het maken van een onsterfelijk kind?"

"In Italië woont de Volturi. Zij vormen de machtigste clan die er bestaat, en ze executeren iedereen die op de hoogte is van het bestaan van het kind. Het kind wordt ook geëxecuteerd."

Dit ontging mij. Zo moeilijk is liegen daarover toch niet – zeker nu blozen onmogelijk is. "Zo moeilijk is het toch niet om te zeggen dat je er niets mee te maken hebt gehad?"

Een vreemde blik vertoonde zich op Seraphine's gezicht. Het was deels een blik van horror, maar ze moest ook lachen om mijn uitspraak. "Eén van de vampiers daar heeft de gave om gedachten te lezen, Caryl. Wanneer hij je aanraakt, hoort hij elke gedachte die je ooit hebt gehad."

Ik schrok. "Wát? Bestaan er nog meer van dat soort gaven?"l

"Ja. Sommige vampiers kunnen aanvoelen waar iets of iemand zich bevindt. Andere vampiers kunnen in de toekomst kijken, aanvoelen of iemand de waarheid spreekt of niet, een ander vreselijke pijn laten voelen, of zelfs helemaal niets. Er zijn ontzettend veel mogelijke gaven. Ik ben benieuwd of jij ook een gave hebt."

Dat zou ik eigenlijk ook wel willen weten, maar ik was ook nieuwsgierig of zij een gave had. "Hebt u ook een gave?"

Seraphine keek me aan. "Ik heb de gave om andere mensen op hun gemak te stellen. Zonder de invloed van mijn gave was jij ondertussen misschien flauwgevallen, of had je geschreeuwd dat je het allemaal niet geloofde. Ook helpt die gave om de dorst van andere vampiers tijdelijk te verminderen – dit is vooral bij nieuwelingen erg handig."

Ik dacht even na. "Ik denk dat dat een gave is die heel goed bij u past, een soort verrijking van uw persoonlijkheid."

"Wat mooi dat je dat zegt," zei ze blij. "Ik ben er erg blij mee dat ik deze gave heb. Maar kom op – we gaan jagen."

Ik moest lachen. "Jagen? Hoezo?"

"Eén van de weinige mythen die waar is over vampiers, is dat wij bloed drinken. Mensenbloed of dierenbloed. Dat verklaart ook onze oogkleur. Een vampier die leeft van dierenbloed wordt ook wel een vegetariër genoemd. Zij hebben goudkleurige ogen wanneer ze zich net hebben gevoed, en zwarte ogen wanneer ze erg veel dorst hebben. Bij vampiers die leven van mensenbloed werkt dit hetzelfde, alleen zijn hun ogen rood wanneer ze zich net hebben gevoed."

Ik keek in haar ogen. "U bent een vegetariër."

"Dat klopt. Mensenbloed is vele malen lekkerder dan dierenbloed, maar het is bijna onmogelijk om veel met mensen bezig te zijn en die mensen niet te drinken. Omdat ik me dat laatste niet wilde onthouden, besloot ik me met dierenbloed te gaan voeden. Voor jou is het erg lastig om geen mensen te drinken, dit komt omdat je een nieuweling bent. Als je af en toe de controle verliest en toch een mens drinkt, is dit geen wereldramp. Het is natuurlijk."

Ik gruwelde van het idee. "Ik zal geen mensen drinken, ik ben immers zelf ook een mens geweest."

Seraphine glimlachte. "Ik zal proberen je tegen te houden wanneer je de controle verliest."

"Dank je," zei ik, en ik meende het. "Zullen we gaan jagen dan?"

"Ja," zei ze. "Ik zal je even uitleggen hoe we het gaan doen. We gaan naar een gebied waar veel dieren zijn. Ik weet niet hoe snel jij nu kan hinkelen, dus we moeten even kijken of jij zelfstandig kan jagen. Anders haal ik dieren voor je op. Je mag nu gewoon in je rolstoel, dat is even makkelijker."

Ik probeerde het me voor te stellen. Ik, op één been, die een vluchtend dier achterna zit. Het lukte niet, ik denk dat ik het echt eerst zou moeten ervaren.

"Zullen we dan maar?" zei ik.


End file.
